


Wicked Little Games

by Scarlett_Rogue



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2629442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Rogue/pseuds/Scarlett_Rogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian and Iron Bull sneak off for a little late night (early morning?) fun in the woods while everyone else sleeps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked Little Games

On a crisp, clear night, a gentle breeze blew over the sleeping bags and tents of the Inquisition. The sounds of animals rustling about created a lulling effect and the Bull had almost given up his long wait when he heard a louder, much closer crunch of leaves. The sound carried from one side of him to the other and then beyond the resting site. He rustled in his sleeping bag and finally threw it off from heat.

He waited.

He knew almost exactly what he would see - the same beautiful sight he’d seen the last time, and the time before that - but he had to wait. Those were the rules and the twisted, perverse side of him enjoyed the rules far too much to break them.

After what seemed like an eternity he lifted himself out of his sleeping bag and walked toward the clutter of trees at the edge of their site. His steps were cautious, measured. He took a deep breath before rounding the corner to meet his companion.

His partially soft cock stiffened instantly at the sight before him.

Dorian was on all fours facing a tree, one hand braced on the trunk to keep him from falling over and the other slipped between his round ass cheeks. His trousers were halfway down his legs.

The Bull took a few steps closer and practically growled with desire as he watched Dorian pump three wet fingers into his hole.

"Five minutes too early," the mage purred, glancing back with a shudder as his fingers grazed a sensitive spot inside him.

"Damn, and I thought I was doing so well. Maybe I should walk away for a few minutes." Even as he spoke, he was stroking his length through his trousers. 

"Like hell you will." 

The Bull smirked and dropped to his knees behind Dorian. His hands instantly went to the man’s ass, rubbing over smooth, warm skin. Dorian sat up, leaned against the Bull’s huge body, and presented his neck like an offering. He moaned softly as wet lips peppered his neck in kisses.

"You took your time tonight," the Bull whispered against his neck. One hand traced around the front of the mage, over firm, rippling muscles, traveling downward. Before he could use the other to pull Dorian’s hand away from his ass the mage did the trick for him. Both hands rested on the tree to support him as the Bull slowly dragged his hand over Dorian’s hard cock.

"I- _fuck_ …I wanted to watch the sun rise.”

"At this rate we’ll be watching our companions rise, too. Or they’ll be watching _us_.”

The Bull let one finger circle around Dorian’s tight hole, teasing the mage into a quivering mess. They were on a time limit now - the long night of slow lovemaking would have to wait another day.

"Would that be so bad?"

A surge of heat shot downward and the Bull could no longer stop himself from yanking down his trousers, freeing his massive cock from its confines. Dorian let out a giggle that quickly dissolved into a groan when the Bull replaced that one teasing finger with the head of his member. He rubbed it into the oil between Dorian’s cheeks and grabbed his hips to keep him steady.

"I’d rather not be interrupted tonight." With that, the Bull made the agonizingly slow press inside Dorian’s ass. So tight, too tight to be taking such a large cock yet he took every inch, writhing against the tree. Soft moans filled the air, a groan from the Bull as Dorian gyrated his hips and clenched his ass.

"Shit, hold still!" He reprimanded him softly. Dorian looked over his shoulder with a glint in his eyes.

"Make me."

He yelped in surprise as the Bull grabbed his hips firmly with both hands and pounded into him. Sweat glistened on his bare chest.

"Shh, don’t want to wake anyone, do we?" The Bull honestly wasn’t so sure about that; he’d never met someone as kinky as Dorian, and exhibition didn’t seem too far off the mark. If anything, telling him to stay quiet only made Dorian gasp louder. He planted his palms flat on the tree and shoved himself back into each thrust.

"Oh my- _fuck_ , harder, fuck me harder, please…”

The Bull wrapped a hand around Dorian’s waist, pulling him close, and snapped his hips forward as hard as he dared. The mage had his mouth open but no sound escaped him now; just his eyes rolling into his head. Grinning, the Qunari slid his hand down and grasped Dorian’s cock. Dorian cried out far too loud as he came over the Bull’s hand.

Electricity shot through both of them, centering around the Bull’s cock, and only a few thrusts later he buried himself in the mage’s tight ass and shuddered out his own release. He sucked in short, ragged breaths as he filled Dorian, pulling out quicker than he normally would to watch his seed drip from the man’s ass to the forest floor.

"J-just in time for the sun rise!" Dorian stuttered and fell to the ground sideways, taking care not to land in the mess under him. The Bull glanced uncaringly at the sky, at the sliver of sun over the horizon, and pulled Dorian into his lap.

"You’re ridiculous, you know?" He pressed a kiss to Dorian’s ear.

"Would you honestly have me any other way?" Dorian grinned a sleepy, satisfied grin and twisted around to press his lips against his lover’s.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comment so I know how I did/what I need to improve on, and send me any requests you have!


End file.
